


Wake Up Call

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [9]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a habit of not wanting to wake up, Mink has a habit of hating that habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

"Aoba."

"Nnn, no."

"Oi, Aoba."

"Five more minutes, the sun isn't even up yet."

"The blanket is over your head."

"I don't see your point," Aoba mutters groggily, pulling at the blankets around him, turning himself into a cocoon of bedspreads.

Sighing, Mink shakes his head, staring at the blob before him and reaching out to grab the blanket once again. He didn't mind letting Aoba sleep in every once in a while, especially since the man was so good about waking up early to see him off to work. However now that it was their day off, Aoba needed to wake up so they could go out for the day and get what they needed for the house--as well as spend a little time for themselves as well.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Mink sighs, giving up on pulling the blankets off of Aoba's body. Watching Aoba, he notices as the blue haired man shifts and the blankets loosen a bit on his back, revealing a sliver of pale skin. A thought makes its way across Mink's mind and lifting his hand he reaches out to touch it, first gauging his reaction, and then going further. Sliding his hand up his husband's back before he lands his fingers gently upon his side, Aoba suddenly filling the quiet air with a small giggle.

As he starts to wriggle away from Mink's fingers a smirk plays at the edges of the larger man's mouth, realizing what this means he begins the pursuit. Before Aoba even has a chance to react Mink's leaning over him, using the bit of exposed skin to his advantage as he flips the blanket off of him and reaches for his sides.

"Wha- AHA- MiinK!" Aoba cries, yells of surprise turning into uncontrollable laughter as his lover bombards him with squirming fingers where ever exposed skin is available.

It isn't long before another voice joins his in the morning air, deep and strong laughter mingling with Aoba's own. Despite his condition Aoba can't help but think of how nice it is to hear that laugh. However no matter how nice it is to hear Mink laughing he wants his own torment to end before somebody gets hurt.

"S-Stop! M-Mink! AhhAHAA! I'M AWAKE I'M-" As he tries to worm his way away from the bigger man it occurs to him just how close to the edge of the bed he is. It occurs to him even harder as he falls off the bed and onto the floor, his head dashing lightly against the wood of it.

"Aaaaah- Ssss- ow ow ow ow-" Aoba mumbles, feet still up in the air as he grips his head. He can still hear Mink's laughter as he reaches over, gripping Aoba's upper arm and carefully pulling him up from off the floor.

Still in pain Aoba glares at him as he smiles warmly back, kissing him on the forehead as if in apology.

"I got carried away," his voice is soft, and Aoba grumbles lightly, not wanting to forgive him just yet. He was probably thinking of how cute he was, and how cute he still is. Though Aoba can't imagine how his own bed head and sand-filled eyes are cute this early in the morning.

Glancing at the window Aoba finally leans his head against Mink's chest and grumbles.

"Oh, so the sun is up."

"I tried to tell you."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
